Upchuck
Swarm Gastronomy Space Survivability |voice = Dave Wittenberg Dee Bradley Baker Eric Bauza Ashley Johnson |1st-appearance = The Visitor |backcolor = 3B6212 |textcolor = 6EA324 |Alternate Counterparts = Vomit Man |body = Humanoid |home-planet = Peptos XI (destroyed)}} Upchuck is the Omnitrix's DNA samples of the Perk and Murk races of Gourmand from the destroyed planet Peptos XI. Appearance Perk Upchuck Perk Upchuck has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face and belly and a crooked teeth overbite. He has whisker like lines on his face. He also has a green tail. In the original series, Perk Upchuck wore a black open-front suit with white over-sleeves and white bands around his legs and white padding under his three-toed feet and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. In Omniverse, 16 year old Perk Upchuck closely resembles his 11 year old form without clothes. 11 year old Ben as Perk Upchuck in Omniverse looks almost the same as the original series, but now has green eyes, the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand is now green, and he now has bare feet with short claws. Murk Upchuck Murk Upchuck has swampy-green skin, tanned stomach and muzzles, black digits and black-green spots on his tail, limbs, hips on his back. His eyes are now sharper and green. He also has whisker like lines. His teeth are now more aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth. He wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his stomach. In Heroes United, Murk Upchuck's black stripes on his face are longer, reaching his mouth. Also, he only has two lines instead of three. His claws are attached to his hands through finger stubs. In Omniverse, Murk Upchuck resembles his Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'' design, except that his claws are longer and bigger, his sprouts are brighter, and he has less spots on his body. He has only two teeth in the shape of a underbite. The markings on his face are also thinner and contained by the face, no longer spanning the head. Upchuck oficial.png|11 year old Perk Upchuck in Omniverse Upchuck HU.PNG|Murk Upchuck in Heroes United Powers and Abilities Upchuck tounges.png|Perk Upchuck's stretchable tongues Upchuckeatcarabdozer.png|Upchuck swallowing crabdozer Evil's_Encore_(41).png|Perk Upchuck spitting out acid Both Upchucks have four very strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing them to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Both Upchucks' mouths can stretch, allowing them to swallow objects larger than themselves. They are connected with a trans-space bladder dimension where they store all the "food" they eat. By breathing air out of their mouths, both Upchucks are able to fly. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled with great accuracy. Perk Upchuck can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. Murk Upchuck hasn't shown this. Perk Upchuck is able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. Both Upchucks can eat and spit out energy, such as lasers, in the same way he eats and spits out acid matter. In Duped, it is shown that Murk Upchuck can spit out slime. Perk Upchuck hasn't displayed this. In Heroes United, Murk Upchuck was capable of eating Alpha's containment ball, demonstrating to have very strong and durable tongues, as the ball weighed an immeasurable amount. Weaknesses Both Upchucks have a limit to how many big objects they can swallow at once. Both Upchucks are slow when they eat a lot of things and become excessively fat. Otherwise, they are somewhat quick, considering their small size. If either Upchuck does not spit out something he eats, he will get very fat and rendered immobile until he spits it out. In Ben 4 Good Buddy, it is revealed that Perk Upchuck cannot consume Earth food, while Murk Upchuck is shown to be able to do in In Charm's Way. As revealed in A Fistful of Brains, Perk Upchuck cannot swallow Ultimate Albedo's energy beams. History Ben 10 *Perk Upchuck first appeared in The Visitor: **Perk Upchuck defeated Vilgax's Drone. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy: **Perk Upchuck chased the Road Crew. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2: **Perk Upchuck defeated the Forever Ninja and Driscoll. *In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix: **Perk Upchuck was defeated by Myaxx. Alien Force *Murk Upchuck first appeared in War of the Worlds: Part 1: **Murk Upchuck battled an army of DNAliens. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: **Murk Upchuck battled the wild Chromastone. *In In Charm's Way: **Murk Upchuck defeated Charmcaster's giant Mr. Smoothy. Ultimate Alien Ben *Murk Upchuck returned in Ultimate Alien in Duped: **Arrogant Ben uses Murk Upchuck to battle Urian, but was defeated. *In The Purge: **Murk Upchuck battled some Forever Knights. *In Night of the Living Nightmare: **In a dream, Murk Upchuck was seen confronting Albedo. Gwen *In Inspector 13: **Murk Upchuck helped rescue Ben. Omniverse 16 year old Ben *In Store 23: **Murk Upchuck was one of several aliens Ben 10 was showcasing for Ben 23. *In Tummy Trouble, **Perk Upchuck defeated Nyancy Chan's tigers. **Murk Upchuck and Perk Upchuck helped settle peace negotiations for the Gourmands. **Perk Upchuck helped eat Peptos XI with the other Gourmands. *In A Fistful of Brains, **Perk Upchuck was defeated by Ultimate Albedo. *In For a Few Brains More, **'Perk Upchuck ate Crabdozer, before it broke out as Ultimate Panuncian. *In The Rooters of All Evil, **Perk Upchuck was used to fight the Rooters. *In No Honor Among Bros, **Perk Upchuck fought Rook at the Golden Fist Tournament but turned back after he hurt him. *in Universe Vs. Tennyson, **Perk Upchuck defeated Thunderpig. 11 year old Ben *In Evil's Encore: **Perk Upchuck was used to stop Dr. Animo's control of the Plumber Base. Specials *In Heroes United, **Murk Upchuck ate the Alpha Nanite's container to transport it out of Rex's dimension. Appearances Video Games Upchuck gameplay 1.png|In Protector of Earth Upchuck in Vilgax Attacks.png|In Vilgax Attacks Dsfsdf.JPG|In Ben 10 : Omniverse Ben 10: Protector of Earth Perk Upchuck is a playable alien character in Protector of Earth, he is unlockable with a cheat on the DS version. He deals heavy damage to regular enemies and mini-bosses, but not to boss enemies. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Murk Upchuck is a playable alien character in Vilgax Attacks, on the DS version to replace Cannonbolt. Ben 10: Omniverse Upchuck is a playable alien character in the game, he is an exclusive for the DS and 3DS version. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Upchuck is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations |'Turkish' | Kusmak | From kusmak, vomiting Etymology Upchuck's name is a pun of the verb upchuck, which is a reference to both his ability and his body design being similar to that of a woodchuck. Trivia *According to Perk Upchuck in For a Few Brains More and Derrick J. Wyatt, Upchuck doesn't have a natural predator because his species is at the top of the food chain.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/535874867514331390 *Some of Perk Upchuck's prototypes were used to create Spitter, Articguana, Sploot and Mot Snikrep. *As seen in Tummy Trouble, Upchuck is able to switch between the two races of his species.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/414301361446868588 *Murk Upchuck is the first alien in Alien Force to not have the Omnitrix on his chest; Instead, the symbol was on his stomach. References Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Original Series Aliens